Jan Spears (Days of Our Lives)
Jan Spears is an antagonist in the NBC soap opera "Days of Our Lives". Jan was portrayed by Natalie Ramsey in 1999, Heather Lauren Olson from 1999-2004, and Heather Lindell from 2004-2005. Jan Spears did not get the attention from her parents growing up, and because of this she acted out. She got into trouble for ridiculing a new girl named Chloe Lane, because she dressed all in black. Chloe got back at Jan by pinning her down and rubbing a dead rat all along her face and neck. In retaliation, Jan and Mimi set up a camera to take pictures of a naked Chloe in the shower, and Jan set up a plan to post them on the Internet, and also slipped a slide into the projector at the Last Blast Dance. Jan and Mimi made $27,000 off the Internet site, but they also landed themselves in a heap of trouble. Chloe took them to court, and Jan and Mimi were sentenced to spend the summer cleaning the showers during their senior year. In addition they were banned from attending any non-educational extracurricular activity...in other words, no prom! Jan got involved with an abusive guy named Paul Mendez who held her down and raped her, taking her virginity, and leaving her with gonorrhoea. After she learned that she was pregnant, Shawn talked her into going through with the pregnancy, and promised that he would marry her, and raise the baby as his own, which devastated his girlfriend, Belle. Jan left town after losing the baby, and having the truth about what happened come out. After spending a year in Europe with her parents, Jan returned to Salem. Her mother and father had apparently been killed, leaving Jan very wealthy. She soon began seeking therapy from Marlena Evans, claiming to have reformed. In reality, she just wanted to break up Shawn and Belle, and get Shawn for herself, and she enlisted Nicole's help to do it. Nicole talked the disturbed young woman into killing Victor for her, but that in itself didn't help Jan's cause. After Shawn and Belle split, Jan tricked Shawn into coming to her country house where she drugged him through a cup of tea and had him put in a cage built by her and Nicole. She held him hostage at her country house for the entire summer, cutting his shirt off, chaining his arms and legs to her bed so he wouldn't escape, she made him completely helpless to her whims. She tried to seduce him in different number of ways. As well as gave him a minimum amount of freedom; after unchaining him from her bed, she chained him with a chain that extends only to the shower, and gave him clothes that don't fit for her amusement. She made good on her promise that he will never leave her. She also tortured him with visions of Belle getting closer to their good friend, Philip. Despite his many pleas of letting him go she refused, believing she can make Shawn forget about Belle and fall for her. Months after being imprisoned, and suffering from Jan's many mind games, Shawn finally escaped from Jan's prison and took off on a motorcycle, headed for Salem and Belle. Unfortunately, his motorcycle crashed and he suffered serious head wounds. He was different after the accident, and Jan was the only woman he wanted to be with (which, of course, thrilled Jan). Jan has continued to manipulate Shawn, but Shawn was with her of his own free will. Jan was desperate to keep Shawn with her, to the extent of blackmailing Mimi with the news of her abortion to keep Mimi silent once Mimi found out that Jan had held Shawn captive in her home. The two were arguing one night and Jan tripped on a rock, hitting her head. Mimi charged with attempted murder. However, she was soon cleared of all charges when camera footage showed Jan hitting her head instead of Mimi pushing her. Jan disappeared from the Salem scene after being transported to a long term care facility for comatose patients. Jan was last mentioned by Nicole while on a dinner date with Phillip Kiriakis in April 2008, revealing she's still in a coma. Gallery screenshot_14754.png DAYS_10-11-04-1.jpg Jan_chloe.jpg DAYS_08-09-04-3.jpg DAYS_07-21-04-1.jpg DAYS_07-22-04-2.jpg DAYS_06-08-04-11.jpg ClYQctbUYAIS9iF.jpg 2yl6zc.gif screenshot_14755.png screenshot_14756.png screenshot_14757.png 2yl6kn.gif screenshot_14759.png DAYS_06-04-04-13.jpg DAYS_06-04-04-14.jpg Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Cheerleader Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Maid Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Pistol Category:Schoolgirl